You get what you deserve
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Finally everyone gets what they deserve. - DL, part 13 of the history series last part of the series


**Summary: Finally everyone gets what they deserve. - DL, part 13 of the history series (last part of the series)**

**Author's note: This is the last part of this series. Thank you so much to everyone who followed all those oneshots, thanks for reading, reviewing and for adding it! It was so much fun to write, and that's why there'll be a sequel. ;) I hope you'll read it as well. It'll be called 'The Golden Years Of Love'. Also I finished a few of my other fanfics which I will post soon. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

If Danny was honest to himself, he had been unsure if catching Katums and his men would be as easy as he had expected. His strong feelings for Lindsay had caused him to push any doubts away. He wanted to catch this man, wanted to punish him for what he had done. No matter how, no matter what he'd have to do for that.

Obviously his feelings had made him do what was right. Unfortunately he hadn't been careful enough; Katums had found out who he was the first time the two men had met. Maybe Katums also just had been clever or had been lucky, he didn't know it. The man had found out who he was though, and his jealousy and disbelief about someone daring to take what in his eyes belonged to him had made him follow him. Alone.

What had been planned as an attack to get back what Katums thought was his had led to what Danny had been working for all the time; he had managed to catch him. Now the man was sitting on a chair, bound to it, handcuffed. Katums had given up on fighting back and yelling. He had understood that this time he wouldn't get what he wanted. No matter how much he tried to not believe it.

Danny was standing across of Katums, leaning against the wall. His pistol was still pointed at the man in front of him. Deep inside he still felt the urge to shoot the man who had abused his girlfriend. One glance at Lindsay, who was sitting on his bed, was enough for him to not do it though. He wouldn't risk to get punished as well. This was their chance to finally get what they wanted and he wouldn't risk it because of revenge.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Katums asked between clenched teeth. He was trying to smirk and Danny knew this was just another attempt to get his control back over this situation. Even if this meant he'd provoke the private investigator to pull the trigger.

"Why should I? So I'll be send to prison instead?" Danny asked back. "So you don't have to face the punishment you deserve for all the crimes you committed? For dealing with alcohol, for killing people, for abusing people."

Again Danny glanced at Lindsay. She was sitting on his bed, staring onto the floor in front of her. He could feel how uncomfortable she was with the current situation. She couldn't bear to be in the same room with him, couldn't bear to hear his voice. He was glad Katums' hate was focussing on him now and he had stopped on calling her names. He knew she was trying to blind out what was happening in the room and he hoped she was successful with it.

"You know what I think?" Katums said. He shifted in his seat, groaning lightly in pain from the wounds he had gotten during their previous fight. "I think you're nothing else but coward."

"Says the man who's hiding behind his all so might friends," another male voice answered for Danny. Turning around, Danny noticed Mac Taylor, his boss, entering the apartment, closely followed by Flack and a couple of other police men.

Taylor had a satisfied smile playing around his lips; they had been trying to catch Katums for so long. Until now they hadn't been successful; Katums had been able to hide behind his might friends of the high society of New York, along with Vackner and Casey, two of the most dangerous drug dealers on the East Coast. Now they had obviously found his weak point; jealousy and his opinion that no one was allowed to work against him.

"Looks like you've become careless, Katums," Taylor said, grinning at the man on the chair.

"You know you won't be able to keep me arrested, Taylor," Katums replied. The two men already knew each other; another reason why Danny didn't really know why he had never met this man before. "When Casey and Vackner find out..."

"Don't worry about Casey and Vackner," this time Flack answered. "Right now a couple of police men are taking care of them. And when they learn that their boss was caught by us and we offer them a deal if they spill the details of what has been going on...do you think they're still your friends then?"

Katums stared at him, before he let his eyes wander back to Taylor. One could say a lot about him, but not that he was stupid. He knew Casey and Vackner would be the first ones to agree with a deal. And would give away whatever they knew. Still he wasn't willing to give up.

"If you offer me a deal, I might tell you who else was involved," he suggested.

Taylor laughed. "I don't think that's necessary. If I was you I would confess, and what you won't tell us, we'll learn from your two friends." He lowered his voice when he added, "We have more witnesses than you think, Katums. You'll be send to prison and you won't ever come out, so much you can believe me."

Then he turned around, nodding at the police men who were waiting for their signal. "Get him out of my eyes."

He didn't have to say it twice. A few minutes later, Flack and the police men had left together with a defeated Katums. Taylor turned his attention towards Danny now, who was still leaning against the wall, waiting for any reaction from his boss. The fact that Lindsay was at his place, still only dressed in her sleeping dress and had been at his place when Katums had broken into the building was revealing enough for Taylor to know what he actually hadn't been supposed to know.

"You know what I've actually told you," Taylor said. "I told you to not get involved with a client. And what did you do?"

Danny glanced into Lindsay's direction. She was looking up at him as well now, blushing lightly, guilt in her eyes. But although Danny knew what he had done actually had been wrong, he didn't regret anything.

"I know what you told me," Danny answered. "It wasn't planned. But there isn't much you can do when you fall in love. I know I shouldn't have allowed that to happen. But I won't apologize for it. There isn't anything you can do against feelings like that."

Nervously he waited for Taylor's reaction. But to his relief a smile lit the man's face. "Then I don't have to worry this will happen again I think. I'd say you take care of your girlfriend now while I'll look how many names I can get from a few certain people." He headed towards the door, but before he left it, he turned around and added, "Oh, and good work. You've managed to do what we weren't able to do for such a long time. I think you can be proud of you."

Giving Danny another smile, Taylor left the apartment. Danny stared at the opened door for a few more minutes in disbelief. Taylor hadn't yelled at him? Instead he was even proud of him? This was a surprise.

But he didn't bother himself for too long with those questions. Instead he turned back to Lindsay, who was still sitting on his bed. She didn't look guilty anymore, instead he found a few tears glistering in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly when he sat down next to her, gently resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, of course," she answered, and although she was indeed crying now, she smiled. "It's just because of what you said. You...said you fell in love with me."

Hearing the surprise in her voice, Danny had to smile. "Yes. Because it's true. That's why I wanted all this to work. Because of you. Because of us."

"Are you serious?" she asked, still careful with believing it.

Danny nodded. He placed a gentle kiss against her temple before he looked at her with a smile again.

"I love you, Lindsay," he said.

"I love you, too, Danny," she replied.

The couple looked at each other for a moment, smiling. Then Danny pulled Lindsay closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Both of them could still remember the day when they had met for the first time. Neither of them had planned to fall in love with each other. Anyway it had happened. And both of them were glad about it.

**Preview: Sequel: The Golden Years Of Love:**

**Danny and Lindsay are together and happy now. But is it really so easy? Will Sid Hammerback accept his daughter's relationship with a man who's not from the high societly? Will Mac allow himself to fall in love with Stella? And what's going on with Flack and Jessica?**


End file.
